The Super Smash Brothers Change a Light Bulb
by dark flame of doom
Summary: How to change a light bulb, Super Smash Bros. style.
1. The Problem

Don't kill me; kill your mouse.

Disclaimer: As much as I hate to say it, Nintendo owns the copyright of Super Smash Bros.

(Begin chapter 1)

The smashers awoke to the usual smell of Mr. Game & Watch's famous Italian Sausages cooking in the huge kitchen. Everyone was eating breakfast in peace (or as peaceful as the mansion gets).

"Is anyone else thinking things are a little to quiet?" Link asked. "Yes, and were is Mario?" Luigi asked, with worry for his brother in his face. "I think he is still sleeping," Peach said. "HELP, pichu, youa needa to stopa," someone screamed from upstairs. "Pika, pikachu," Pikachu said. "Does anyone here speak pika?" Roy asked. "He said 'What trouble is it (a/n I have no idea if pichu is a boy or girl) in now?" Mewtwo said.

Link, Zelda, Marth, Luigi, and Peach proceded to go upstairs to see what was wrong with Mario. The sight was horrid when they got there, apparently the lightbulb in Mario's room had burned out, and Pichu was trying to be the new lighting system. Everything in the room was scorched, the bed, Mission Impossible posters, walls, everything. "Pi pichu, pika," yelped the small mouse. Mewtwo proceded to translate "Being electrified hurts a lot."

The smashers took everything out of the now black room, and threw it out. "My wonderful Mission Impossible collection, it'sa gone nowa, NOOOOO." Dr. Mario hushed Mario as he treated his 2nd degree burns.

"Now, we have to actually change this light bulb, can anyone drive?" Zelda asked in the rec room. "Me me, oh I can drive," young link shouted in excitement. "Does anyone else know how to drive?" Zelda asked hopefully "I can," captsin asked. "Anyone else? Please?" "I can ride Epona, does that count?" link asked. "Sure, go get us a bulb." Zelda instructed him.

"Now, we need a ladder, or a chair," Zelda said. Mr. Game and Watch held up his chair and waved it in the air "Thanks, that will work, now we need someone tall,"

Gannondorf piped up this time "I'll do it." "Alright then, when link gets back, then we will change that pesky bulb

(A/N) Wow, 1st chapter of my 1st story done pats self on back Please Review


	2. Fixing the problem

Hello all, second chapter done :-)

Disclaimer: I have begged and begged, but Nintendo won't give me the copyright. Evil fiends they are.

(Begin Ch. 2)

(At the hardware store)

"Sir, I do believe you need to see a doctor," the clerk said to link, "You are wearing a tunic, and trying to pay me in these gems, I think you have gone off the deep end. Look at the paper, the year is 2004, not 1004." "I know that you idiot clerk, and they're not gems, they're rupees, there's a difference," Link yelled at the ill-fated clerk.

"All right you've made me do it," He said, pressing a button on the cash register labeled _Security._

At once security guards were surrounding him. With one slash of his sword, they stoop there looking in amazement at a severed shelf containing candy. "You're paying for those," the guards informed him. "I don't think so," the warrior said, as he ran out of the building as fast as he could.

As soon as link had raced back to the mansion, with the police tailing him, the smashers started to work. "Ganonndorf, you need to get on Mr. Game and Watch's chair and change that bulb," Zelda barked at him. "Okay, I got it your majesty," Gannondorf said mockingly. "By the way Gannondorf, why did you volunteer to change a light bulb?" Link asked him. "I'm fascinated with modern technology, especially indoor plumbing, amazing," he said, apparently surprised Link didn't remember all the times he had flooded the bathroom, amazed at the plumbing.

Chaos erupted immediately; gannondorf fell of the chair and landed on Kirby, who promptly ate him. Discovering that Gannondorf was not a suitable lunch, he spit him onto Peach. Peach then knocked him out with her trusty frying pan that she had borrowed from Mr. Game and Watch. Mr. Game and Watch saw the fresh dent on the pan and gave Yoshi a sausage to trample over Peach.

In the midst of all this, Pichu got a hold of the bulb, and tested it. The now black mouse stated its observation, "Pichu, Picka Pi." Mewtwo was again on the ball on translating, "It said 'The bulb works." "That's nice to know," said Young Link. "Now get it in the socket."

Zelda, who couldn't take the chaos, then stood up and screwed in the bulb. "Now, what did we learn from this?" she asked them. "To use candles," Nes answered. "I was thinking more don't trust Gannondorf," She told him.

The next morning, the smashers woke up, ate their Sausage breakfast as every morning. "Where's Luigi," Mario asked. "Here we go again," all the smashers said in unison, followed by a large sigh. "MARIO, HELP ME...."

(End story)

(A/N) I know, that was a terrible ending, and slightly boring, but, at least this I now have one completed fiction!! glances at review button Reviewers welcome.


End file.
